1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of jewelry in general, and in particular to a mourning ring construction that is designed to perpetuate the memory of a departed loved one.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,609,993; 3,890,801; 5,131,243; 5,412,956; and 3,423,956, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse ring constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical ring construction that not only alerts others to the fact that a loved one has passed away, but also contains a hidden message relative to the deceased that will offer solace and comfort to the bereaved.
As it stands right now, there is no practical way for an individual to silently signal to a casual observer that they are in mourning and/or that their spouse is deceased.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of ring construction that will serve as a silent visual indicator to others that the person wearing the ring is either in mourning and/or their spouse is deceased, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.